Everlasting Rose
by chickyhannah
Summary: The day Harry Returns to Hogwarts He gets a Letter from an unknown Sender. Inside is a rose that is very rare and only blooms once every 1000 years. To give someone this rose literally means "Utter Devotion." Who Gave Harry This Rose? Contains Severitus, DracoxHarry, RemusxSeverus, BlaisexNeville. Disclaimer: I don't own the universe or characters, but the story itself is mine.
1. Chapter 1: New Discoveries

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hey Guys! This is my First Fan fiction and I'm totally open to critiques. So please give me a review so I can make my stories better and better :) Sentences with * around then are that persons thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up to a strange tingling and feeling of discomfort on his back. It was the morning of his 17th Birthday. He Moved lethargically out of bed and went to go look in the mirror. What he saw made him gasp. Coming from his back were a pair of beautiful black wings. His eyes had changed from green to red, His skin was Smooth and His hair was no longer untamed. Harry looked closer at his face. His cheekbones were higher and more prominent. He reached back and touched his wings. They were soft and touching them felt surprisingly good.

*What the heck am I?* Wondered Harry.

He ran downstairs so fast he missed the last stair and when he caught himself he noticed Dumbledore and Snape watching him from the sitting room. Dumbledore motioned to the opposite couch and asked Harry to sit down. Harry Sat down on the couch and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. One thing he had learnt over the years was that trying to figure out Dumbledore's way for thinking was utterly pointless. After a moment Dumbledore started speaking:

"Harry my boy I am sure you're wondering about your *Cough* Recent Changes. Your mother wrote you a letter before she died and told me to give it to you when you turned 17. It will explain everything." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and began to read:

"My Dearest Son, Happy Birthday. I'm sure you are confused and you have every right to be. The truth is that James is not your biological father. I loved him but it was more like a brother then a significant other. Your real father is a devil which is why you have wings now that you have come of age. He is handsome and kind although quite stubborn and hot tempered. Your fathers name is Severus Snape."

Harry looked up dazed. He didn't know what to think. After the war he had stopped hating Snape but he didn't particularly like him either. Right now Snape looked like he was a between feeling hurt and being lied to and shocked that he had a son. It was clear that Snape had not known any of this before now. Dumbledore noticed that Harry had stopped reading and stood up.

"Ill let you two talk…"

He then left, leaving Harry and Snape alone in silence. After what seemed like forever, Harry Spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

Snape looked up from staring at his hands.

"I don't know….all of a sudden I have a son. All these years I hated you because you were James son, but that was all a lie."

After a pause Snape spoke again.

"Would you like to come and live at my house in spinners end? You can come and get your stuff tomorrow if you'd like."

Harry nodded and Snape held out his arm. Harry grabbed it and after an instant of discomfort he found himself standing outside a house covered in moss and overgrown plants. Snape led the way inside. Harry was surprised to find out that it looked like a regular muggle house. He didn't know why but he had been expecting the house to be fancier. Snape led Harry to the sitting room and sat them down.

"Do you have any questions Harry?" asked Snape.

Despite being shocked by the use of his first name, he chose to ignore it for the moment. He had much more pressing matters to focus on.

"I have wings" Harry stated rather obviously.

He knew it was stupid but it was the only thing that came to mind. The corners of Snapes mouth twitched upwards.

"Yes you do. As a devil you have wings which are used for flight. They are retractable though. Just focus your mind on the and try to move them like you would your fingers." Replied Snape.

Harry focused on his wings and tried to move the muscles that he had never used before. His wings folded into his back and Harry leaned back into the couch in relief.

"What about my eyes." He asked.

"They should return to their normal color in about a week and after that they should only turn red when you are feeling strong sensations or feelings such as Pain, pleasure, Anger, and Fear" Answered Snape. "You also have enhanced speed and strength. You will also have a mate. Your mate will coincide with your preferences and when you meet them it will be like you just stepped into paradise."

Harry tried hard to digest the information but it was hard just staying awake. He looked at the clock in the sitting room which read "11:45 pm." They had been talking all afternoon and into the evening. Snape noticed that Harry was looking exhausted and led Harry to his room. It was colored Red and Green and had a canopy bed.

"Can I hug you" Harry Asked Shyly

Snape said nothing but pulled Harry into a hug. Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held on to the father he never knew he had. He couldn't believe that he finally had a living family member. Finally. Snape ended the hug.

"Now go to Bed Harry. You have an early morning tomorrow. It's your first day back at Hogwarts."

He Shut the door and left Harry By himself. Harry looked around the room before lying back on his bed. He stared at the stop of his bed and thought to himself

*how the hell am I suppose to deal with all this!? I have wings, a mate, and Snape is my father!? I have nothing against Snape but the fact that he's my father is going to take some getting use to.*

He decided that he would deal with it tomorrow and fell into a heavy sleep


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving At Hogwarts

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hey Everyone! I was surprised that I got instant feedback on my first chapter that I posted thank you so much. I actually thought that it kinda sucked so im glad that some people liked it. This chapter is the chapter where Harry goes to back to Hogwarts and such. This story will contain Ron and Hermione bashing eventually so if you don't like that im sorry but im excited to write the scenes between Draco and Harry. Also Hedwig didn't die in the final battle in my story because I always hated that -_- and of Course neither did Dumbledore or Snape and a few others. Also Adoro Te Devote is Latin .

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke up, it took a couple of minutes for him to realise where he was before he realised that he was at Snape...His Fathers house. He noticed thankfully that his wings hadn't unfolded during the night. He got dressed and went downstairs where Snape was in the sitting room waiting for him. He led Harry into the Dining Room where Bacon and eggs was sitting on the table. It was still hot. Harry ate as fast as he could. He hadn't eaten supper or lunch yesterday due to talking to Snape so he was starving. Snape watched Harry with an amused glance. Harry Stopped eating long enough to ask:

"Does this mean I get to call you father now?"

Snapes expression went from amused to surprised.

"I can't imagine why you would want to after all the things I've done to you, but if you want to then I don't mind."

Harry took a thoughtful bite before replying.

"Ever since the war I haven't held and grudges against you. Although it's hard to forget all the things you have done to me, im happy because up until now I thought that my parents were dead. Now I have a father. That's really important to me. Someone who has never had a real family."

Snape Looked at Harry and thought *it's amazing how much this boy has been through how he can continue to smile?* His Thoughts were cut off abruptly when Harry started speaking again.

"You know Father, even though you did some pretty mean things, James did some nasty ones as well. He used your own spells against you. He bullied you. Honestly he treated you worse then you treated me."

Before Snape could reply, Hedwig Flew through the window with a parcel tied to her leg. Harry caught the parcel and opened it up. There was no return address. Inside the parcel was no letter, only a single red rose. To a muggle the rose would have looked completely ordinary. But Snape recognized it right away. He took the rose carefully from Harry and turned it over in his hands.

"Who sent you this Harry?" He asked.

"There was no return address." Harry replied, looking confused.

Snape seemed deep in thought for a few seconds and then spoke:

"Harry this rose is very special. It is said to only bloom every thousand years. Giving this rose to someone literally means "Adoro Te devote", which roughly translates into "I devoutly adore you. Do you know anyone that would send you this?"

Harry didn't have a clue. He didn't know anyone who would send him a rose this special. It couldn't be Ginny because after the war, him and Ginny had sat down and decided that they were better off friends. Ron had been furious with him but had gotten over it eventually. Snape noticed that Harry wasn't saying anything and decided to change the subject.

"Come on Harry, if you are finished eating we need to go to grimmauld place and get some of your stuff so you can pack your trunk."

Harry Finished eating quickly and they apparated to grimmauld place and Harry ran upstairs to pack. He packed his clothes and other belongings, then ran back downstairs where Snape was waiting for him so they could head to Platform 9 ¾. Harry had already done his school shopping a few weeks earlier so he was all ready to go. They apparated to platform 9 ¾. Already there were thousands of other parents sending off their kids to Hogwarts. Harry looked around until he saw Ron and Hermione. He said goodbye to Snape who was apparating to school. He got on the train and sat down in the same compartment as his two best friends.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked.

"It was…eventful." Replied Harry.

"What do you mean by eventful?" asked Hermione.

"Well I found out some things about myself that is kind of a big deal." Answered Harry.

"Well what is it Harry? Don't keep us in suspense." Ron said.

Harry paused for a second before replying.

"Well on my 17th birthday I received a letter that my mom had written before I was born. It said that my biological father wasn't James it was actually Snape. As if that wasn't enough to digest by itself it turns out that my real father was a devil which makes me ½ devil. I have wings and everything."

Hermione and Ron sat there in Shock.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Oh my goodness Harry! That's incredible! I mean it sucks that you have Snape for a Father but being a Devil sounds so cool!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron finally snapped out of his daze.

"Show us your wings." He demanded.

Harry focused on his wings just like his father had taught him and they unfolded with ease. He found that although leaning against things with them unfolded was uncomfortable, it was tempting to spread them and fly, which was impossible to do in such a small space. He concentrated again and his wings folded back in. Ron was sitting with his mouth open and food hanging out.

"Wicked" He said in awe.

Hermione looked closer at Harry and noticed that his eyes were red instead of green like usual. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Harry your eyes are red!" she stated.

Harry looked at her surprised.

"Yes I do. My Father said that they would fade after a week or so." He replied

Ron looked up surprised.

"Wait your calling Snape your father? Why would you even want to call that git your father after all he's done to you!?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

Harry turned his gaze from Hermione to Ron.

"Well Ron he IS my father. I'm glad I finally have a family something that you would never understand because you have always had living family members."

Before Ron could retort back Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Ow Hermione what was that for?" Ron winced.

Hermione ignored him and leaned across the compartment to put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Im so happy for you Harry! You spent all these years trying to protect us and you deserve some Happiness."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. Then throughout the air was a whistle signifying that they had arrived at Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3: First Night at Hogwarts

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hello Guys! Chapter three is here! This chapter is the first night at Hogwarts I've got some twists up my sleeve its hard sometimes though because im trying to take all my favourite Drarry fan fiction features and make them my own which is why I made Harry a Devil instead of a vampire or veela because its so overused. I made Snape Harry's father because I love that idea. Also keep your eyes peeled for some Blaise and Neville Scenes. Now on with the Story! Also Draco's POV is in Italics.

**Chapter 3 **

Harry Stepped into the great hall and looked around for some familiar faces. He saw Luna and Neville talking together at the Gryffindor table. He sat down at the table next to Hermione and Ron and spared a glance at the Slytherin table. He could see Malfoy sitting there with his usual lackeys and Pansy draped over him as per usual. He looked pretty worn out which was understandable given the summer he'd had. Harry had spoken at Malfoy's trial and so he had been cleared of all charges. However his parents had not gotten the easy route out. As far as Harry knew they were in Azkaban.

_It had been a rough summer and Draco had no idea how he was suppose to manage here at Hogwarts. Everyone was practically ignoring him and although Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy weren't, they were never really his friends in the first place. All they liked about him was his status. He was too tired to confront them though. It was way too much energy which was something he didn't have a lot of lately. From across the Great Hall he caught Potter of all people staring at him. He stuck his tongue out at him and looked away. He'd rather die then let Scar head notice how bad he was feeling. _

Harry looked down quickly when Malfoy stuck his tongue out at him. He realised that he had spent an entire 10 minutes staring at Malfoy of all people. He was just about to try and convince himself that he wasn't concerned about how Malfoy looked, when the headmaster started speaking:

"Hello and welcome, New Students and old. This year there will be a few changes. First: there will be a Re-Sorting. This is our way of promoting House unity. Second: Prefects will all be Eighth Year Students. Remember that the Forbidden forest and the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Let's Start with the Resorting of the Eighth Years."

Harry got up to gather at the front with the rest of the eighth year students. Professor McGonagall began calling out names:

"Hermione Granger" "Gryffindor"

"Ronald Weasley" "Gryffindor"

"Blaise Zabini" "Slytherin"

"Padma Patil" "Hufflepuff"

"Draco Malfo-" "Slytherin"

Naturally the Hat picked slytherin before the hat even touched Malfoy's head.

"Harry Potter"

The Hall went silent. Harry slowly walked up the the hat, sat down, and put it on.

"Hello once again Harry Potter. I hope you are reconsidering your choice and going to your rightful house?" said the sorting hat inside Harry's head.

"Yes im ready to go into my rightful house. I love Gryffindor but I've been thinking that you must have wanted to put me into that house for a reason."

"Yes indeed you would do well in the house I choose for you last time you put me on. You are not only Adventurous and courageous. You are also cunning and Ambitious. Maybe even more so then your Gryffindor traits. Is this your final decision?" replied the hat.

"Yes" answered Harry.

SLYTHRIN!

The Great hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Across the hall Malfoy was staring it Harry with his Mouth open. Harry moved to the slytherin table and sat down across from Malfoy. He kept his head down and ate quietly.

_Why is Harry Potter of all people in slytherin? He is definitely meant to be in Gryffindor. He is brave, courageous and way to reckless for his own good and everyone else around him. However I'm a Malfoy and malfoy's always make the best out of every situation. Maybe I could give him an offer of friendship. He would definitely be good for my house._

_Draco came back to reality when the last name was being called. _

"Neville Longbottom"

After a few seconds a house was named.

"SLYTHERIN."

Neville nervously made his way down to the slytherin table and sat next to Harry.

_Great now we have Longbottom. What is this world coming to? Well no matter I must make the best of this situation._

"it seems that there have been a few changes in our house this year. However for no reason do I want to catch you bulling or making things hard on our new members." Announced Draco to the slytherin table.

All the slytherins solemnly nodded there heads. Harry and Neville were surprised that Malfoy had accepted them so easily.

Before chatter could begin again the headmaster began speaking.

"hello for the last piece of business tonight. There will be 4 prefects for each house. In each common room there will be two rooms assigned to two prefects each. The Prefects for this year are:

Gryffindor:

Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean.

Hufflepuff:

Padma Patil, Hannah abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan.

Ravenclaw:

Cho chang, Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein.

Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom.

Now will everyone please make their way to their common rooms. Everyone got up and started heading out. Harry stayed behind Malfoy as they headed to the Slytherin Common rooms. When they got there Malfoy spoke the password "Unity" and they all went inside. Malfoy moved to the front of the green and silver colored common room and began to speak.

"As prefects none of you are to disturb the 4 of us unless it is an emergency. You will listen to us and if you don't you will have points taken away."

With that note he turned around sharply and headed us the stairs to the prefect rooms. Harry, Neville, and Blaise followed him silently. At the top there were two identical doors. The first one read the names "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" and the second one read "Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom"

Harry didn't know what to think. Now he has to share a room with the Slytherin ice prince. Although Malfoy didn't seem as bad as before he was still stuck up.

_Draco didn't know if he should be upset or happy. He finally had a chance to become friends with Potter and he figured it would be easier to become friends with him this way. However it would still be hard and for all he knew potter still hated his guts. He himself didn't hate Potter. He even found himself calling potter Harry in his mind. He had realised that he was gay in the 6__th__ year and had a bit of a crush on Potter. Not that he would ever let him know that. He'd had enough rejection for one lifetime so he was going to keep up his Malfoy mask if it killed him. Meanwhile Neville and Blaise had gone into their room and Draco noticed that Harry had gone into their room. He walked in and sat down on his bed. Harry looked up when Draco started talking._

Harry Looked up when Draco walked in. he walked across the room and sat down on his bed.

"What about you makes you a Slytherin?" pondered Malfoy.

Harry looked down again.

"Beats me but when I was a first year the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It said I would do great there, but I didn't want to be in Slytherin so it put me in Gryffindor." Answered Harry.

"Why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked Puzzled.

"Because I met a right evil git who insulted the first friend I ever made." Harry said pointedly.

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin because of me? Did you really hate me that much?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes. I probably would have gotten over it though if you hadn't antagonized me so much." Replied Harry

Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise.

"Are you blaming all these years on me? All 7 years of rivalry? You antagonized me just as much!" said Malfoy in bewildered tone.

"I suppose your right. We both had a lot of growing up to do. I really am sick of fighting. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm just too tired." Harry Remarked.

"Then why don't we stop. I don't really want to fight anymore either although don't expect me to start skipping and holding hands with you like a Hufflepuff."

Draco Walked over to Harry and Held out his hand.

"Lets try this again" He said.

Harry Looked at his hesitantly before grasping Malfoy's hand in his own. A new alliance was born.


	4. Chapter 4: Failing Friendships

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hello. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. But you don't have to wait any longer because chapter 4 is here. There is definitely going to be some Ron and Hermione bashing in this chapter so im sorry if you hate that kind of stuff. Oh and I keep forgetting to put disclaimers so basically: I don't own Harry potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. However this story is mine. Just not the characters. So without Further ado, on to the story!

**Chapter 4**

Harry was walking down the corridor to Potions with Malfoy, Neville, and Blaise, when they were cornered by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you get resorted into slytherin! They are the worst sort of people imaginable! Why would you want to associate with people like them?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Maybe because he finally realised that Slytherin is by far the superior house." Malfoy boasted.

"Yeah right. You guys are the worst sort of people. No one in their right mind would spend more then 5 minutes with slytherins of their own free will." Scoffed Ron.

"Well I don't know about that. You see last night me and Harry had a talk and we decided to be friends." Smirked Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron gapped at Harry and Malfoy.

"Are you kidding me? Friends Harry? With Malfoy? Did they brainwash you while you were sleeping last night? Why on earth would you want to be friends with Malfoy?" asked Ron in shock.

Harry finally decided to speak up.

"Look, in my first year you know that the sorting hat thought that I would be best suited for Slytherin. I decided that this year it would be the right time to go to the house that I belonged in. as for being friends with Malfoy, im sick of fighting and I just don't have the energy to do it anymore. Not to mention we are both prefects so we are going to need to get along with each other."

Malfoy was continuing to smirk beside Harry.

"Your rightful house? Harry you know that you belong in Gryffindor! You are brave and courageous and very reckless. Can't you ask for another chance? Dumbledore will do it for you if you just ask him." Hermione Pleaded.

Harry looked at Hermione with distaste. Was it really that hard for her and Ron to accept his choices?

"No. I think that I will like Slytherin. Malfoy is being civil and no one has tried to hex me once. Even Neville is beginning to fit in. the slytherins are a close knitted family. They always have the backs of their friends. Its fun there." Responded Harry in a cold tone.

Draco was surprised. He hadn't expected Harry to be capable of speaking to his friends that way. It was so refreshing to see him defending Slytherin like it had been his house all these years instead of Gryffindor.

Harry walked around Ron and Hermione and motioned for the other three to follow him. Blaise and Neville were muttering behind them and hadn't even noticed the arguing. Malfoy moved to walk beside Harry and they walked into the potions classroom.

Snape was sitting at his desk and stared up briefly to watch his Godson and his Son chatting to each other.

"You really need to get better friends" Malfoy remarked.

Harry Sighed. "Im not even sure if we are friends anymore."

"Well if they seriously have a problem because of you changing houses, then they don't deserve your friendship." Said Malfoy.

Harry looked up at Malfoy. It was strangely comforting to hear Malfoy say that.

"Thanks" replied Harry.

_Although it was nice to have him choose me over his other friends._

"But I have to ask, why did you stand up for me? It's not like we are suddenly best friends even though we are friends now." asked Malfoy.

Harry Honestly didn't know why. He just didn't like it when people looked down on Malfoy. Sure he had been a death eater but he had been a lousy one and he had never killed anyone. Harry was beginning to like being around him. He has still a git but he was also pretty smart.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't like how closed minded they were being" replied Harry, staring at his desk.

Draco knew that there was more to the story but he decided not to ask.

After Class they parted ways and Harry headed to the dungeons to see his father. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Come in."

His father was sitting on his desk grading papers. He looked up as soon as Harry walked in. He put down his paper work and moved to sit down on the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"What brings you here Harry." Asked Snape, not unkindly.

"I don't really know. Lately I've been really confused. I mean within the last week I got a father, became a devil, got resorted into Slytherin, and made friends with Draco Malfoy of all people." Sighed Harry.

Snape smirked just a little bit.

"It sounds like you are having fun in Slytherin. I'm glad to hear that. As for Malfoy, He is a good kid. He seems rough around the edges but he's actually very intelligent." Said Snape.

Harry had to smile at his fathers smirk.

"Yeah I know. I'm really sick of how people treat him. He's not a bad guy."

Snape smiled a real genuine smile as this comment which looked very strange in Harry's eyes.

"Harry you better get off to your next class. You wouldn't want to be late."

Harry agreed and left after saying goodbye.

After classes Harry headed up to his and Malfoy's room. When he got there he saw that Malfoy was already there, sprawled out on his bed with Homework scattered everywhere. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Welcome back" Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Hi" back. He went to lie on his bed

"You disappeared sometime after potions, where did you do?" asked Malfoy curiously.

Harry sat up quickly. He didn't know how to answer. Did he care if Malfoy knew? Not really but it still was something he didn't know how to say….

"I went to see Snape…" replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Malfoy Surprised.

"Well you see….over the summer I found out that James Potter was never my real father….and I found out that Snape is my father…." Answered Harry quietly.

Draco just sat there in shock for a few minutes.

_Snape is Harry's father? Whoa. _

"Um….I feel like I should say something but I don't know what to say. Do you still hate him?" asked Malfoy.

"No not anymore. I talked to him a lot so I've gotten to know him a bit better." Replied Harry.

Draco nodded. He moved and sat next to Harry but not as close as he would have liked.

"Well Now that we are getting to be better friends, spilling secrets and all, how about be stop calling each other by our last names? I'll call you Harry and you can call me Draco."

"Ok…Draco." Said Harry. The name sounded strange on his tongue.

Draco moved over to his bed and lay down and turned off the lights. Harry lay down as well and listened to Draco's breathing slow.

"Goodnight Harry" said Draco.

"Good Night Draco" replied Harry

A/N: Hey it's an a/n at the end this time . I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. I was looking for the right time for get them to start calling each other by their first names. It was annoying to write him as "Malfoy" because after all the fan fiction I've read, he is definitely "Draco" to me. Also earlier in the chapter I had Neville and Blaise muttering to each other to show that they are getting closer :P A few people have PMed me asking is Draco is Harry's Mate. All I can say is that it may or may not be true. I mean it would be to perfect for them to be mates and have been born for each other, but it would be so tragic if his mate was someone else…Hmmm


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Questions

**Everlasting Rose **

A/N: Hello Guys! I wanted to upload two chapters today to make up for how long it took to make the last one so here is Chapter 5! This Chapter finally starts the "Arc" about Harry and Draco! Yay. Secrets are going to come out within the next few chapters, relationships are going to change, and you will get to find out who sent Harry the rose. After this storyline I already have a storyline to continue the story so don't worry! I'll be around for awhile so please put up with me :P

**Chapter 5**

Draco woke up with a groan. He definitely wasn't a morning person. He stretched and sat up. Harry was still asleep. Draco moved over to Harry's bed and watched him. He had always liked Harry. Maybe even loved. He loved Harry's smile, his emerald coloured eyes, and his hair which always seemed to be messy. Harry stirred in his sleep and started to open his eyes. Draco rushed back to his bed. Harry got up and stretched.

"Good morning Draco." Said Harry sleepily.

"Good Morning" Replied Draco.

Harry got up and got dressed. He leaned over and picked up a box from his trunk. From inside he pulled out a rose. Draco froze.

_T-T-hats the rose I sent...he kept it…I can't believe he kept it...my mother gave me that rose before she went to Azkaban and told me to give it to the person I fell in love with. I sent that rose to Harry because I love him but I didn't think he would keep it._

Harry looked over and noticed that Draco had gone pale.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Worried.

"Y-Y-eah I'm fine. I…Have to go to class now." Answered Draco Shakily

Draco got ready hurriedly and left leaving Harry staring at the closed door in confusion.

Harry didn't know what to think. All he had done was pull out the rose. He had been thinking about who could have sent it to him and when he had turned around, Draco was pale as snow.

*Wait…could it be….maybe it was Draco that sent me the rose?*

It sounded ridiculous but judging from his reaction it was at least more then slim.

Harry got up and headed to breakfast. He walked into the great hall and went to sit next to Draco. Draco was silent and only glanced up briefly before looking down again.

_For goodness sakes Draco get a hold of yourself. You are only making yourself look more suspicious by acting so awkward. I mean who cares if he realises that it was you who sent it. Who cares what he thinks of it? _

Draco put on his brave face and looked up to face Harry.

"Hello Harry Sorry I rushed out on you this morning. I was in a hurry to get down here to eat and then get to class…"said Draco.

"Its ok." Replied Harry.

After they had finished eating the left the great hall to go to their respective classes.

Draco was a mess all day. If Harry found out that he liked him and maybe even loved him, he would probably hate him. Their friendship would be ruined. He hoped and hoped that he hadn't been too obvious and Harry hadn't figured it out. He blushed thinking about how he had left the room yesterday. He hadn't meant to react that way but when he saw the rose he just kind of panicked.

Draco Stepped into His and Harry's room. Harry was sitting on his bed twirling the rose around in his hand. He looked up when Draco walked in and sat up.

"Welcome Back Draco. We need to talk." Stated Harry.

Draco sat on his bed and stared at his hands.

"What do you want to talk about." Asked Draco Cautiously.

"Well you've been avoiding talking to me much today. Why is that?" asked Harry

"No reason really…there just hasn't been much to talk about." Replied Draco

"Well I just happened to notice that you ran out faster then a broom when you saw the rose. Well after you unfroze yourself that is." Said Harry with a smirk on his face

"That was just a coincidence" said Draco.

"I don't think it was. I think that you were the one that sent me this rose. A rose that blooms only once every thousand years and means "Adoro te Devote." Very Classy." Stated Harry, smirk still on his face.

Draco looked up at Harry's face. He Blushed three shades of red.

"What are you talking about? Why would I send a rose like that to you? I mean were friends and all but why would I send you something with such a deep meaning behind it?" retorted Draco.

"Your Blushing" replied Harry pointedly.

"Shut up no I'm not." Said Draco putting his head back down and lying down so Harry couldn't see his face.

Harry sighed.

"Draco, if you sent it to me I'm not going to be weirded out or anything. Its fine" said Harry trying to reassure Draco.

"Of course it would be normal. Your probably use to people fawning over you. You know. Being Harry potter and all." Said Draco bitterly

"Actually I've never been a fan of the whole famous thing. And really having fans is just a hassle. I'm only saying that you're my friend and it wouldn't stop me from being your friend if I knew that you were the one who sent it." Replied Harry.

After he got no further reply he lay down on his own bed.

He fell asleep nearly right away.

A/N: Hello! Did you enjoy this chapter? My mother pointed out to me that When I'm writing I tend to Put random letters As capitals. Have you noticed it? Anyway so I'm going to be writing a few fan fictions at once because I have ADHD and I can. XD. So if you want, keep an eye out for some other non Harry potter related Stories. Regarding this story I've been asked to keep Dracos personality. I would like to point out that he is the same Draco it's just that the war changed him and so now he comes off less strong. Also he isn't really mean to Harry anymore although he does tease him. However when there are more confrontations with Ron and Hermione (and there will be) I'm sure we will see Dracos old self come out more So just hold on till them :P I'm sure many of you are itching for Draco to call Hermione a mud blood again just like the old Draco would do. Chances are it will most likely be him defending Harry so it'll be vicious :P


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hiya! it's Chapter 6! I finally got a review on my last chapter! i'm just as into this story as you guys are XD. Anyway this will be a short chapter but the next one be longer i promise. I'm going to start using ' for thoughts. Also for those of you guys who like a plot besides romance, after the Harry and Draco fluffines, i have a great plot for you guys that contains a bit more angst and darkness. Lots of adventure :P

**Chapter 6**

When Harry woke up the next morning Draco was already gone. Harry got out of bed, got ready, and headed down to the great hall. He spotted Draco sitting alone again and went to sit next to him. Draco looked up and noticed Harry sitting across from him.

"Good Morning Draco." said Harry.

"Morning." replied Draco quietly with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes. he was almost sure now that Draco was the one who sent the rose to him. He didn't know how he felt about that yet but he would work it out when he found out if it really was Draco or not.

"So Draco are you ready for classes this morning? you have DADA right?" Harry asked, Trying to keep the coversation going.

Draco grunted agreement but didn't say anything else. Harry gave up and got up to leave. As he was leaving though a hand came out of nowwhere and grabbed his robes.

"Can i talk to you after classes?" Draco asked.

Harry Turned around to look at him.

"Um...ok." Harry answered Surprised that Draco wanted to talk to him again.

Harry left to go to Charms and the day went by agonizingly slow after that. During potions, Draco wouldn't his way and His father just watched them in amusement.

When, finally, classes were done for the day, Harry headed back to His and Draco's room. When he got there he noticed that Draco wasn't there yet so he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He lay there wondering what Draco was going to say to him. Just when he started questioning Draco's thought process, the door slammed open and closed. Draco walked in out of breath, lay his bag down, and sat on his bed. Harry waited for Draco to catch his breath before asking what he wanted.

"What did you want to talk to me about." Harry asked.

Draco blushed a bit before answering.

"its about the rose." Draco answered.

Harry started getting intrigued.

"what about the rose?" Harry pushed.

"Well...i...just wanted you to k-k-now that i-i-'m the one w-w-ho sent you it." Draco replied stuttering nervously.

Harry's eyebrows rose. He never expected that Draco would admit that so easily. he had thought that it was going to take more pushing. Before Harry could formulate a reply though, Draco got up of the bed and with an embarrassed "see you later." left the room just as quickly as we arrived. Harry waited for hours after that but Draco didn't return.

He had no idea what to make of this situation. He had already assumed that Draco was the one who had sent him the Rose, but it was still strange to have it confirmed.

'So that means Draco likes me.' Harry thought. He should have been more annoyed by that fact but in reality he was rather flattered. The fact that someone could have strong enough feelings for him that they would give him a rose that only bloomed every 1000 years was both cheesy and romantic. it made him feel loved, which was something he didn't feel very often. But the problem now was how were they going to co-exist?

'Do i even see Draco that way?' Harry questioned.

Harry put his hand to his head as a shot of pain went through it.

"Ow" Harry winced.

He decided that it was probably caused by too much thinking so he decided to go to sleep.

On top of the Astronomy Tower Stood a Blonde Haired slytherin staring at the moonlight.

'There is no way i can go back there tonight. that had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.'

Draco sighed and looked out at the moon.

'He will never see me the way i want to.'

Draco mentally kicked himself.

'What the hell am i moping about!? I've been waay too soft lately. If i want him then i'll have to work hard to get him. I'm...going to wait until this blows over to talk to him though.'

Draco stood up semi-confidently and headed back to his and Harry's room and slipped into bed unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7: Mate

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hello! I was very surprised to see how many reviews I got last night and this morning. Thank you guys! I loved reading them all. I thought I would reward you guys by uploading my next chapter earlier then I was going to.

vernieklein: I'm really trying to think out the storyline as best I can.

: isn't he? He is adorable!

Kigen Dawn: *Shakes head* Harry is so dense. It's so obvious he has feelings for Draco. If he didn't then he wouldn't have been so flattered after finding out that Draco sent the rose

Sayainprincess07: Here is another chapter! Yeah Poor Draco. Hopefully things will look up for him.

Lupinesence: Thank you I try: P

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He groaned and held his head as he sat up. He looked over to Draco's bed and noticed that he wasn't there.

'Does this mean that he didn't come back last night?' wondered Harry.

For some reason the idea that Draco might not have come back made him worried. His headache intensified at the thought. He winced and got up to get ready for classes.

He headed to the great hall and noticed that Draco wasn't there either. Harry sat down to eat breakfast alone. After a few minutes Neville walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"Hello Harry." Neville said quietly.

Harry looked up from his plate.

"Hello Neville. Where's Blaise?" asked Harry.

Neville's cheeks became tinged with pink.

"He's not up yet so I came down here by myself." Replied Neville.

Harry smirked a little bit.

'Well now this is interesting. I haven't seen Neville blush since he went to the Yule ball with Ginny. This could prove to be entertaining.' Harry thought to himself in amusement.

"So how are things going with you and Blaise?" Harry asked innocently.

Neville Blushed 3 Shades Darker. Harry smiled knowingly.

"W-what do you mean?" Neville asked nervously.

"Well you two have been hanging out a lot lately." Replied Harry.

"That's because we are friends now. It's nothing suspicious. Speaking of suspicious, what about you and Malfoy? You guys have been practically joined at the hip lately." Countered Neville.

This time is was Harry's turn to go red.

"I-Its not like were together constantly or anything….he's just a friend. He's not even a best friend." Harry lied.

Harry knew somewhere very deep inside himself that he cared immensely about Draco. But he just didn't know why. Draco was his friend and of course he cared about him. So then why was he so worried about Draco? He felt as if his chest was constricting and being weighed down by the worry. Did this mean that he had feelings for Draco as well? Or was this just normal friendship worries? He had never felt this way about Hermione and Ron though. It was almost as if he couldn't spend more then a few hours away from Draco without getting worried that something bad had happened. It was totally irrational.

Neville was giving Harry a mix between a worried and knowing look.

"Sorry I should probably get to class." Harry said quickly.

Harry walked into Potions class and sighed in relief as he noticed Draco sitting in between Neville and Blaise. He sat down and spared a glance in Draco's direction. Draco has determinedly staring at his work. He looked like he using all his will power to stop him from looking up.

He quickly looked away when his father entered the room. Throughout the class he kept stealing glances at Draco. He knew it was stupid but he really wanted to catch Draco's eye. However Draco seemed to be doing his best to prevent that from Happening.

After the class was over, Draco left the class room at a run. Harry clutched his head as pain exploded through it and his world went black.

He woke up and noticed that he was on a couch in his Fathers office in the dungeons. He was covered comfortably in blankets and was propped up on a large pile of pillows. His father walked in with a cup of tea and set it in front of him.

'How did he even know I was awake?' Harry wondered.

Snape helped Harry sit up with a worried expression on his face.

'Harry what Happened? One second you were standing in my class looking completely fine and the next you were lying on the ground. You scared me half to death."

Harry had never seen Snape look so scared in his life. He leaned over and hugged his father. Snape hugged back rather hard.

"I'm Sorry, I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning with a really big headache and I guess the pain was too much for me to handle. I guess I've just been stressed lately." Apologized Harry.

Snape nodded his acceptance of the apology.

"What could have been so stressful that caused you a headache painful enough to pass out?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry blushed a bit.

"Well…it's kind of a long story. It turns out that Draco was the one that sent me the rose and…now I just don't know what to think. I keep feeling...drawn to him. I keep looking at him and watching him and I get worried when he's not around."

Snape nodded. He had noticed Harry staring at Draco in Potions.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Snape questioned.

"No not since last night. After he told me he ran out really fast and he wasn't at breakfast so I think he's avoiding me." Harry replied solemnly.

"How long have you had this headache?" asked Snape.

"Since this morning when I woke up. It gets worse when I think about stressful things like me and Draco. I just don't know what to do father. Why do I feel this way?" Harry sighed.

"I have a theory. It sounds like Draco is your mate. You have had this headache ever since he started avoiding you from what it sounds like. You have also been feeling drawn to him lately. That could be caused by the fact that you haven't been around him and the bond is craving his closeness." Snape concluded.

Harry sat there in shock. Draco was his mate? He had to admit it made sense.

"For the meantime though I want you to stay here and rest. I need to go out and see to something so I'll be gone for a while. Lie back down and don't move." instructed Snape.

Harry did as he was told. Snape turned around and left the room. He headed down to the DADA room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a familiar voice.

Snape opened the Door and came face to face with Remus Lupin.

"What Can I do for you" asked Remus.

"I would like to speak with Draco Malfoy is that's ok with you." Snape drawled.

Draco stood up and followed Snape a little ways down the Hallway.

Snape turned around abruptly and stared at Draco sharply.

"You need to go and see Harry."

Draco was shocked.

"W-Why?" Draco stuttered.

"There are many things that you don't understand right now. You see Harry isn't completely human. He is also Part Devil. Apart from having red eyes and wings, he also has a mate." Snape looked pointedly at Draco.

It took a second before he clued in.

"Wait so does this mean that I'm Harry's mate?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yes and a side effect for devils not being around their mate for a certain amount of time is an intense dizziness, Headaches, and Depression. Harry is currently lying in my office in pain and you're the only one who can fix it, so get down there now and help my son before I hang you in the dungeons by your toes." ranted Snape.

Draco stood there dazed for a few seconds before sprinting towards the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm super excited to write this chapter. Thank you for your reviews on chapter 7. They were much appreciated.

vernieklein: i can definitely see snape doing that as well. it does seem very snape like.

Kigen Dawn: No it's not just you XD. i had a lot of fun writing that bit.

**Chapter 8**

Draco reached Snape's office in record time. He opened the door with a bang. Harry sat up quickly at the sound of someone entering the room. When he saw Draco his eyes widened. The sense of wonder quickly disappeared though as he clutched his head in pained for what seemed like the 100th time that day. Draco crossed the room and sat on the couch across from Harry. He looked at Harry with concern. To be honest, Harry looked like crap. He had lost weight from throwing up, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was going to pass out at any second.

"Harry..." started Draco cautiously.

Harry looked up at him tiredly.

"What do you want Draco."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look I'm Sorry I've been avoiding you. I've spent years and years perfecting The Malfoy mask and then all of a sudden you came along and managed to break it in less then a day. It scared me."

Harry stayed quiet. He stared at his hands.

'You idiot. I told you it was ok if you sent the rose so you didn't need to avoid me' thought Harry Bitterly.

Draco sighed and decided to try again. He went and kneeled beside Harry. Harry still refused to look at him, so Draco reached forward and Grabbed Harry's chin, Turning Harry's face towards him.

"Harry. I know it was stupid of me to avoid you but I need sometime to think. The truth is that I don't think that I can settle with being just friends with you." Draco started.

Harry's eyes Widened.

"You are important to me and you always have been. I think I could get lost forever staring into those pretty green eyes of yours and I want nothing more then to run my fingers through your Hair. Do you really think that I can remain as just friends with you? The truth is That I Love You. I have loved you ever since I walked into Madam Malkins that day. To be Honest I was never going to tell you this but it's just so hard to keep a secret." Draco finished.

Harry had a single tear falling from his eye. Draco wiped it away with his finger. He leaned Forwards and pressed his Lips to Harry's chastely. Harry, at first was shocked, but eventually returned the kiss shyly. Unfortunately Snape chose that moment to walk in.

"Couldn't you guys have held off until you were out of my office? I would have rather spent the rest of my life in the Hufflepuff Common room then watch you two make out." Snape Drawled.

Draco and Harry pulled Apart and blushed red. Harry moved so he was sitting and Draco sat beside him. Snape sat down on the opposite couch.

"It wasn't making out it was only a kiss." Draco said defensively.

Harry Just stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Now if you two are both done, there is something important for us to discuss. You both are now aware that you are mated to each other. I would like to fill you in on the details."

Draco and Harry nodded their heads indicating that he could continue.

"Being mated to each other means that you were born for each other. Your Souls and your magic have been mated throughout various lifetimes. It is true that you both have been attracted to each other, even though maybe not in the best way at first. It also explains why after talking to you properly, Draco opened up so fast."

'It's true that it's strange that I opened up so easily….' Draco pondered.

'I've always been attracted to Draco…he looked so passionate when he was angry…' Thought Harry.

"Because of the bond it would be unwise for you both to be away from each other for more then a couple hours. This is why Harry was feeling so sick earlier. Because he was being avoided by his mate his body started to deteriorate."

Draco looked at Harry guiltily.

"However Draco, if you look at Harry now, you should notice a huge difference since you've been here."

Draco looked at Harry. The bags under his eyes were gone, he looked like he had gained a few pounds and he no longer looked Pale.

Snape cleared his throat and launched back into his explanation.

"The bond eventually will need to be consummated before the full effects of the bond become apparent. The bond will often cause the need to be touched so unbearable it could drive someone insane until the bond is at its full effects."

Both Harry and Draco had gone red and were avoiding looking at each other.

"Whatever the full effects are can be different depending on the mated pair."

Snape stopped talking to give them both a meaningful look.

"Both of you can sleep in the guest room tonight. It only has one bed so you'll have to share."

Both Harry and Draco got up and left to go to their room. Harry collapsed onto the bed and Draco slid in next to him.

Snape walked into the room to make sure they were going to sleep.

Harry looked at his father with a thoughtful look.

"Father….if every Devil has a mate then who is yours?"

"It's a long complicated story…I will tell you another time."

With that he left the room with flashes of werewolves dancing through his head.

After Snape left, Draco looked down at Harry and pulled him closer so that his head was rested on his chest. Harry resisted a little at first but eventually gave in. Harry sighed in relief as the last of his pain left his body.

Meanwhile Snape left the dungeons and headed to the DADA room. It had been over 4 hours since he had last seen him and he was going crazy.

A/N: Maybe if i get some reviews today for this i will upload another chapter tonight


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Out

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hello Everyone! As Promised here is another chapter! Thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke up to the feeling of pure bliss. He looked over and saw Draco sleeping soundly beside him.

'I don't think I'll mind being mated to him. He's not as much of a git as I thought he was. I guess I have grown to love him too.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Draco's softly. Draco was jolted awake by the feel of soft lips touching his own. He opened his eyes and saw that Harry was kissing him. After only a second of rational thought, he kissed back. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavy.

"Well I might not mind being mated with you if I get to wake up to that every morning." Draco drawled.

Harry blushed red.

"I guess I was just thinking and I decided that maybe being mated to you isn't such a bad thing." Harry said quietly.

Draco frowned a little

"What do you mean by that?" Draco questioned.

"It means that I've grown to love you too. I don't think I can remain as just friends with you either." Replied Harry softly.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that you want to try a relationship with me?" asked Draco in surprise.

"If that's what you want I mean its OK if you don't I just thought it would be nice a-….."

Draco cut Harry off with a kiss. He pulled Harry closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"Of course that's what I want you git. Didn't you listen to a word I said last night?"

The corners of Harry's lips turned up at Draco's words.

After lying in bed for another hour or so they got up and left for the Great hall hand in hand. They had decided that they weren't even going to bother keeping it a secret. As far as they were concerned it was their choice who they were with. When they walked into the great hall though the reaction was far more dramatic then they would have hoped. The Hall immediately burst into chaos. People were shouting from all different directions. Ron and Hermione as calmly as possible, got up, walked over to Harry, and Hermione slapped him in the face. This of course brought forth a growl from Draco. He leaned over and pulled Harry against him protectively while Harry held his red cheek. Neville and Blaise come up behind Draco and Harry and stood there for support. Finally someone spoke.

"You know Harry, its one thing to be friends with Malfoy but another think to be in a romantic relationship with him. You know he's only using you right? Someone like him couldn't possibly love someone." Hermione said with disgust.

Draco scowled.

"Thanks for telling me how I feel Granger. You seem to know me better then I thought if you think you can tell me what my feeling's are." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She turned to Harry again.

"Come on Harry you don't really believe that he loves you do you? What could have possibly convinced you that he was worth it?" Hermione said impatiently.

Harry looked at Hermione with determination.

"He's my mate."

Hermione and Ron looked at Draco horrified.

"You mean that _thing_ is your mate?" Ron asked with Distaste.

"Shut up Ron." Said a Neville from behind the group.

"Yes Ron. _Draco_ is my mate." Harry said coolly.

Draco looked down and saw that despite looking indifferent, Harry was really hurting. Draco decided that the conversation was over and dragged Harry to the Slytherin Table with Neville and Blaise trailing behind. Draco sat Harry and him self down while Blaise and Neville situated themselves across from them.

"Well that went well." Harry said bitterly.

"Don't pay attention to them Harry. Their just jealous." Said Neville.

"To be honest they don't seem like very good friends to you and you deserve better." Said Blaise in agreement.

Draco took Harry's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze and smiled at him gently. Harry couldn't help but return the smile.

'To heck with what people say. There is no way I'm going to start feeling guilty for being Happy.' Harry thought to himself.

The day was long and he was waiting for Draco to get back from his last class. He lay in his and Draco's bedroom in Snape's Office. H wanted to sleep but he just couldn't do it any more without Draco in the room.

Finally Draco walked into the room and set his bag on the floor.

"Welcome Back." Harry said with a smile.

Draco smirked and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him onto the bed.

"Draco I can't sleep…" Harry whined.

Draco laughed and climbed into bed and pulled Harry close. After a few moments Harry fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up extra early. He looked around to see what had woken him up. From beside him he heard a moan.

'What the heck?' thought Harry.

It was still dark so it was impossible to see anything. However Harry had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

'Omg he's wanking right next to me.' Harry thought not knowing how to feel.

He lay there in shock not knowing what to do. He tried to stay still so as not to alert the other Party in his bed that he was awake. From his right side, he heard another moan. Before knowing what he was doing, he reached forward into the dark and after batting Draco's hands away, wrapped his hand around Draco's leaking erection and Started to pump. Draco's hands clenched and unclenched on the sheets as his moaning got louder. Harry wished he could see the expression on Draco's face. Harry started pumping faster and Draco came with spurts of white decorating his stomach and chest. Harry tried to lie back on his own side of the bed but Draco was having none of it. He cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear.

"What brought that on?" Draco asked sleepily.

Harry blushed a deep shade of red.

"I don't know I just felt like it." Harry replied.

Draco laughed softly and fell back to sleep with Harry following soon after.

A/N: I wouldn't really say that that was totally slash but it was a bit slashy. XD I was nervous writing that part because I was sure I was going to screw it up somehow. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Picnic by the Black Lake

**Everlasting Rose**

A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you for reviewing if you did. I'm glad the bit of slash at the end of the last chapter was well received. Phew. Look forward to more in the future: P Also…There may be Mpreg in this story at some point so I'm sorry if you hate that. I don't really want to lose any regular people reading this story. There will be no graphic scenes regarding it though and we all know that a Draco/Harry baby would be cute.

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like he was floating on air. Since the last time he had been awake he had thrown his arm and leg over Draco and was resting his head on his chest. Draco stirred in his sleep and pulled Harry closer. Harry smiled at Draco sleeping. Slowly Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Harry." Said Draco quietly.

"Morning." Harry Replied.

Draco smiled.

'Harry looks so adorable in the morning' Draco thought to himself.

Draco leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"It's a Saturday so I thought we could do something together." Said Draco.

"Like what." Asked Harry.

Draco stared thoughtfully into space before replying.

"How would you feel about a romantic picnic by the black lake?"

Harry's eyes widened and then softened as he smiled.

"Ok that sounds good."

Draco and Harry got up quickly after that to get ready for their picnic. Draco made Harry wait in their room as he ran around gathering food to put into their picnic basket.

They met up back in their room and headed out towards the black lake. As they walked Draco reached over and held Harry's hand in his. Harry's cheeks were tinged red despite the warm weather.

They found a good spot nearby the lake in between two trees. They laid out the blanket, sat down and began unloading the picnic basket. Inside there was food of every kind. From Simple finger sandwiches to Cauldron cakes. Harry sucked in a breath.

"Wow Draco! You really went all out for this!"

Draco smiled widely.

"Of course I did. This is technically our first date so I wanted to make everything special. I know it's not much but I just wanted to get this date right."

Harry smiled back at Draco.

"You don't have to try so hard Draco. Even before all this I knew that you weren't a bad person. I saw you that day on the astronomy tower when you weren't able to kill Dumbledore."

Draco paled slightly but covered it up with a sigh.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that way. Everyone else thinks that it was cowardly."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think you're a coward. I think that you're brave for going against what everyone else had planned for you. You could have gotten killed but you did it anyway."

Draco sighed again.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and looked down at the sugar quill he was currently unwrapping. He sucked on it happily. Draco smiled at the look on Harry's face. He was glad that things had turned out this way. He really wanted to get revenge on Hermione and Ron for treating Harry the way they had been. However he was scared that if Harry saw any glimpses of his "Malfoy" personality, he would be disgusted. No matter how nice he was, he was still a extremely proud and he hated walking eggshells around Harry like he had been. He wanted to tease him like he had when they had first started talking at the beginning of the year. He wasn't use to being to nice all the time. Of course he would always be nice to Harry but he was not use to being nice to everyone else. It was frustrating.

At the same time Harry was also having a mental war with himself as he wrapped another sugar quill. He could see that Draco was thinking Hard about something and he wished that he would confide in him about it. Was he not trust worthy enough? These last few hours had been awkward because Draco was acting extremely nice. Harry found himself longing to be teased again. It was nice to see Draco being gentle but seeing him smile all the time made Harry wonder if Draco was trying too hard. He wished that Draco would get mad at someone now and then because the Draco he fell in love with wasn't the Draco that had shown up today, it was the Draco he grew up with and the one from the beginning of the year. He was Happy when Draco was nice to him and he didn't want that to change. But he didn't want him to feel like he needed to hold back his personality.

After a long silence between the two of them, Draco sighed and flopped onto his back.

"It's so nice out today." He sighed.

Harry smiled a little and lay down next to him. Draco pulled Harry closer so his head was rested on his chest. He rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Draco watched Harry with a contented smile and fell asleep with Harry under the sun.


End file.
